


Addiction

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Song Lyrics, Souls, Tags Are Hard, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: There are days when Andrew thinks Neil is a dangerous addiction. There is no way that their relationship won't end badly. But does he care?[...]You thought nothing could be more lethal than your drug addiction, but you were wrong. What you feel for Neil is much more dangerous, it will destroy you if you are not careful.But this time you don't want to be careful, do you? For Neil, you'd let yourself burn.
Relationships: Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: All For The Games





	Addiction

_It is madness_.Sometimes, on bad days, you think so.

It's madness to trust Neil and his smiles, his slow caresses and kisses.

It's madness to admit that you want him, that you need him, to feel him, to _get inside him_.

You never wanted to depend on anyone, yet you know that without him you would go crazy. You nearly killed Kevin to find out where Neil was, and you know you would do it again.

Neil is nothing, and at the same time _he is all you want_. 

You two make love and you feel like you're flying, as if something grabs you by the chest and throws you up, towards the sky, where the air is clear and so thin that you run the risk of burning it if you breathe it.

You are never tired of him, despite your complaints. You thought nothing could be more lethal than your drug addiction, but you were wrong. What you feel for Neil is much more dangerous, it will destroy you if you are not careful.

But this time you don't want to be careful, do you? For Neil, you'd let yourself burn. And the scariest thing is that he would do it for you too.

  
_You are a drug,_  
 _I cannot quit you_  
 _You are a drug,_  
 _I'm still lonely with you_  
( _**You Are A Drug**_  
 _ **Secondhand Serenade**_ )

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
